


Bottle

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles wants to take care of Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter slowly made his way closer to Stiles desk and he couldn’t even say why it caught his eye, but there was a glass bottle on the table, filled with paper snippets and Peter frowned at it. The bottle was pushed against some folders, almost hidden, closed with a cork, but it was almost full.





	Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/gifts).



Stiles room was a mess. There were books and papers all over the place and Peter doubted that there was a system to it, though he could clearly see blue, red, yellow and green post-it notes everywhere.

Still, they covered almost all surfaces, not to mention the various other things that were spread over the room. Peter wasn’t sure how Stiles ever found something in here, but maybe he was just used to it.

Peter stepped further into the room, careful not to dislodge anything, because if there was a system to this chaos, he didn’t want to mess it up. Most of the books seemed to be supernatural related and he would hate for Stiles to lose some information because of him.

Peter slowly made his way closer to Stiles desk and he couldn’t even say why it caught his eye, but there was a glass bottle on the table, filled with paper snippets and Peter frowned at it. The bottle was pushed against some folders, almost hidden, closed with a cork, but it was almost full.

It didn’t look like Stiles regularly looked at the notes inside, because it seemed like too much trouble to get them out of the bottle again and maybe that was what bothered Peter about it. Everything else was easily accessible except this.

Peter knew it was a grave invasion of privacy, but he couldn’t help himself. The bottle seemed so out of place in this room, that Peter just had to take a look. He would hear Stiles come in and he would be none the wiser.

So Peter quickly picked it up, opening it and fishing the first paper out of the bottle, before he opened it.

_I hope he eats things he likes._

Peter frowned at the paper, turning it over to see if there was something else written on it, but nothing was there except this sentence. Peter reached for another folded paper.

_I hope he sleeps well._

This one didn’t give Peter any more to go on than the other one, so he upended the bottle, shaking it until all the paper pieces had fallen out. He picked up a random one.

_I want to cuddle him._

_He needs warmer clothes._

_He needs a hug. Or five. I want to give him all of these._

_I want to scratch his scalp._

_I hope he doesn’t have nightmares._

_I hope he does things he enjoys. ~~(I want to be something he enjoys.)~~_

_He needs softer clothes._

Peter had to unclench his fingers, hurriedly smoothing the paper out again where it had crinkled. It was clear these things were aimed at Derek, and while Peter agreed with most of them (Derek did need more things he enjoyed and were softer) he was also irritated by them.

Stiles wasn’t a good fit for Derek, was too cunning and sarcastic to give him half of the things Derek needed, and Peter was surprised that Stiles even thought they could work out.

Peter huffed when he realized that he wasn’t just irritated, but goddamn jealous of his own nephew. Peter had always known that Stiles wouldn’t return his feelings and he thought he had made his peace with that way back when Lydia was still Stiles’ current infatuation, but apparently, he had only managed to fool himself.

He was still staring at the last note he had opened, _He deserves kisses all over his stupid face_ , when Stiles suddenly barged in.

Peter startled, guilty and caught, and Stiles stopped in the doorway, eyes fixed on the mess of white paper notes on his desk, most of them already opened.

“That was private,” Stiles eventually brought out, blush rising high on his cheeks.

“Derek’s not a good fit for you,” Peter’s treacherous mouth said and Stiles’ eyes snapped to his in surprise.

“Derek?” he asked, and Peter nodded at the little notes.

“I agree that he needs someone to do all these things to him, but it can’t be you.”

A slow smirk took over Stiles face and he came closer, taking the note from Peter’s hands.

“And why can’t it be me?” Stiles asked, only throwing a quick glance at the note before he threw it onto the desk.

“Because I want you to do all these things to me,” Peter honestly said, figuring that he was already in too deep now. He just had to run with things.

Stiles smiled at him, wide and happy, before he reached out for the small pile of still unopened notes on his desk. He reached for one, not even opening it to check if it was the one he wanted and handed it to Peter.

Peter took it, a little bit guarded with what he would find inside, but when Stiles encouragingly nodded at him, he opened it.

_I hope his burned side doesn’t hurt anymore. I want to rub in healing cream if it does._

Peter looked up at Stiles at that, disbelieving because Peter had never even suspected that Stiles might like him.

“I’m really not into Derek,” Stiles said teasingly. “The only question now is what you want to do about that.”

Peter stared at him for a few seconds, before he picked up the note Stiles had taken from moments ago.

“I think this might be a good start, though I do protest the stupid,” Peter said with a wink and Stiles laughed out loud before he stepped in close.

“As long as we agree on the kissing part, you can protest whatever you want,” he murmured and then proceeded to press kisses all over Peter’s face.

When he took too long to reach his lips, Peter eventually angled his face for a real kiss. Stiles happily obliged and Peter’s thought, that they would have to work their way through all the notes eventually, quickly took second place.

Stiles in his arms was way more important right now.


End file.
